The ones that love us never really leave us'
by beautybeholderx
Summary: Fred's funeral, a little bit of Ron and Hermione drabble. Reviews are loved, friends!


Ooc; sooooo I don't own harry potter, though I wish I did. A drabble of sorts, how I think the funeral went down I guess.  
>Want more? Another chapter perhaps? Let me know friends, reviews are loved!<p>

It had been a rather long, dreary day. The dark sky taunted rain with grey clouds but no drop of rain was felt or seen, it simply continued to linger on.  
>That goes without saying it quite adequately matched the mood of the day regardless. Witches and wizards had come from all areas of the world to pay their respects for those who had lost their lives in the final battle. Those who were family and close friends all stood in a line, one that matched quite possibly all of the Hogwarts grounds and beyond. But there they stood, cheeks tear stained, and hands shaking.<br>Different funerals and burials had been going on all week and quite frankly, it was becoming too much. But it was on the last day, the Friday, that the last funeral was held.  
>Fred Weasley was laid in his coffin where the family now stood around – Mrs. Weasley being heard above any noise, her sobs being directed into her husband's shoulder.<p>

"It took me a lot longer than I care to admit to figure out which of my brothers was Fred and which of the other was George. The two for as long as I can remember led me to different pranks around the house, mostly while our mother was cooking, for it was when she most distracted. Growing up in a home of all brothers at times could be a rather large annoyance, but I would give anything to have them all back in my life on a Saturday afternoon. For it was on these days mother would let us sleep in, if only for half an hour, and after our chores we'd all go out and play Quidditch. You'd think after all the years they'd grow tired of it but it was quite the opposite with them, my brothers, you see. As they got older the urge to play kept growing, and I kept seeming to lose with each year they continued to grow..."

Ginny, arguably the strongest in her family was asked to give the speech. She stood at the front of the coffin with the rest of her family surrounding it, all seemingly huddled together, all of their shoulders shaking from obvious tears.  
>Harry and Hermione, feeling rather rude to intrude stood off to side, Harry's arm around her in a comfortingly manner. Though every time Mrs. Weasley could be heard sobbing over Ginny's unwavering voice both would shudder, Harry's grip tightening lightly around her shoulders from mere habit.<p>

"... Something Harry told me a while ago, words that Sirius Black once told him went like this: 'the ones that love us never really leave us, you can always find them right here -'" Ginny now motioned to her heart quietly before continuing, "and that's where Fred always will be. He was a loving brother, friend, and a fiercely loyal wizard. I know he'll never be forgotten,"  
>Clearly finished she wiped a small tear from her eye before joining her family. The goodbyes were individual, each member of the family biding their farewell.<br>George's however, was the hardest and most heartbreaking to watch. He laid down his brother's wand along with a poster for their shop. His fingertips then came to caress the wood quietly, his mother laying a hand on his shoulder as he once again began crying.

"H-Hermione?"  
>His voice had caught her off-guard, too absorbed in watching George with tearful eyes of her own. Spinning around she was faced with Ron, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets.<br>They said nothing for a few moments as Hermione took a few cautious steps towards him. With Ron these days she was never quite sure how much space he needed or wanted, it was easier to make sure how much he did want – she didn't want to smother him just after his brother had died.

As she came closer however his hand slipped into her own as he gently intertwined their fingers. His gaze was cast downward as she brought a gentle hand to run along his cheek, her thumb following the outline of his jaw for a few moments.  
>It wasn't usually like Ron to show his emotions, but Hermione would've been worried if he hadn't broken down at some point. He had made sure to be strong for those around him this past week but now he needed someone, he needed her.<br>"Hermione, I'm so sorry – I'm so sorry I've treated you so horribly with Lavender, laughing at you when you were a cat – cheating off of you all of those times..." His voice was trembling something fierce, each word was almost breaking her heart.

He crumpled then, his body now falling limp as the two fell to the grass. Hermione attempted to hold him best she could as he leaned against her for support.  
>"Ron – no, no, don't apologize. Don't worry about us." she paused then, biting her lower lip to keep her voice from breaking, "this is your time to say goodbye to Fred."<br>It was hard to say, but it was the truth. He didn't need to focus on memories that were the past, memories that while had been hard were still moments Hermione held close to her heart.

Ron's hands gripped her sweater as tears began falling, small sobs sounding almost like Molly's had escaping her lips as her hands gently ran over his hair.  
>"It's alright, Ron. It's going to be okay..." words of comfort were whispered into his ear as she kissed his skin gently.<br>Behind his ear, cheek, temple, between his eyes, anywhere she could comfort him. It was there a few feet from his brother's grave she held him for quite a while, the whole Weasley family scattered about with their own people to comfort them.

Yes, he was going to be missed, Hermione thought to herself.


End file.
